xmmfandomcom-20200213-history
Emma Frost
|birth=May 31, 1975 |death= |mutation=Telepathy, Diamond Form |gender=Female |height=5'9" |hair=Blonde |eyes=Blue |skin=Fair |markings=Everything a little too perfectly placed |affiliation=Hellfire Club |rank=White Queen |lj= }} Emma Frost is CEO of Frost Enterprises. She turned her father's respectable shipping firm into a far-flung empire and is one of the youngest leaders of a multi-million dollar business, and the youngest woman on the Forbes Top 100 list. In addition to her formidable reputation in the business world, her blonde-bombshell good looks and charitable giving has made her a media and society-circle favorite. She is also the White Queen of the Hellfire Club, a worldwide organization that is a thoroughly respectable upper class social organization principally devoted to giving spectacular parties and fostering social and business networking. Personality Driven, ambitious, and fiercely loyal to her interests and those of a select few she has gathered under her wing. Emma is unscrupulous and capricious in her dealings with the general public, though in later years, she has found causing random chaos more trouble than it is worth. She enjoys teaching, however, and keeps a cadre of like-minded mutants around her, often younger telepaths, and trains and guides them with their powers and careers. She likes men. A lot. Known Associations *Percy *Bahir *Sal *Illyana *Jake Janssen *Frost Enterprises *Hellfire Club *X-Factor (liason and occasional information source) Known Skills Emma is a telepath of formidable power and skill. She also possesses a business acumen that is only enhanced by her powers. Her network of connections in the business world across the world is substantial. Known History Emma is the middle child of a wealthy, aristocratic Boston family. She was groomed from a young age to one day take her place in the ranks of the upper-hierarchical society of Boston and New England proper. However, family fortune and prestige do not mean an easy life. As she entered her mid-teens, growing evidence of mental trauma and rebellion marked her as not a budding debutante but instead an outcast, especially after Emma manifested as a mutant and attempted escape from her family's, specifically, her father's, control, leaving Boston and heading to New York. In New York, Emma came under the influence of Sebastian Shaw and the Hellfire Club, and with his patronage began to build a business and social empire that at times bordered on the illegal. Emma gained enough inside knowledge to achieve most of her fabulous wealth through her own ambition and skill, employing her telepathic abilities for unfair competitive advantage and personal financial gain, including the takeover and organization of several large companies that she consolidated under the name Frost Enterprises. Subsequent activities with a fraternity based at Emerson University and a coalition of mutants associated with the Hellfire Club have led to a less than friendly cooperative arrangement with X-Factor. Mentions & Sightings *Pied Piper: Known associates of Emma are recruited for X-Factor. They are offered their release after the Hotel Colorado mission. *Hotel Colorado: Involved in scanning X-Factor agents for traces of the Shadow King. *The Corruption of Jake: Jake contacts Emma to request further training than Tom is willing to give her. Emma agrees. *Ilad's recruitment: Emma is called in to scan Ilad during In Your Shoes. *Help! Help!: Carpenter receives word that unknown criminals are planning a theft at the Shaw Research Center. Notes